


Pronunciation is Key

by picabone99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: All will be of age at time of mating, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author tends to miss warnings, GoodBut!Dumbledore, Hp/Inuyasha crossover, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Sibling Incest, SlimeyPolitician!Fudge, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picabone99/pseuds/picabone99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although she didn't mean too, Bellatrix helped out the world of slash. All thanks to her haste in spell casting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own Harry Potter or Inuyasha or make any money from the same. The use of characters from either universe is strictly for my own smutty enjoyment. And the enjoyment of anyone else that chooses to read fanfiction.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sesshomaru refrained himself from doing anything so common as sighing while he dealt with yet more paperwork pertaining to his many businesses when what he most desired to be doing at that moment was to be attending to his Beta mate. His Beta mate who was entering his heat cycle and beginning to release his phermones throughout the palace, enticing his Alpha to come to him. Sesshomaru did allow himself to scowl faintly when he picked up the next bit of paperwork and saw that it was a report on Grunnings, one of his English businesses that, for some reason, never seemed to turn the full amount of profit that it was projected to make. One of his many accountants had finally noticed the oddity several weeks ago and sent Sesshomaru an urgent memo about it. Sesshomaru had immediately sent several people to investigate the company, quietly and without notifying any of Grunnings' current employees. What he held in his hand was the result. 

Staring thoughtfully at the report before tossing a glance towards the remaining paperwork, Sesshomaru came to a decision. Rising from behind his desk, Sesshomaru choose to leave the rest of the paperwork until after his Beta's heat cycle. There was nothing important going on with any of the rest of his businesses right now anyway. The Grunnings oddity had been the only thing that he had been on the look out for, knowing that it needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later, regardless of the fact that the problem had been occuring for several years. Knowing that his mate's cycle always fell around this time every five years, Sesshomaru ensured that nothing important enough to require his participation was scheduled to occur, which kept his calender free to quickly deal with the inevitable emegencies that would crop up in the running of a major, multi-national corporation in the modern era.

 

Clutching the report in one hand as he began to skim over the information contained therein, Sesshomaru glided out of his office and through the many hallways that slowly, but inevitably, lead him to the private family wing. On his way, he nodded in absentminded acknowledgement to the servants as they stopped what they were doing to bow to him. What he got out of the fast skim-over was that the missing money was all being attributed to one department, headed by one Vernon Dursley. While that could be a mere coincidence, the people Sesshomaru had sent off to investigate had managed to track the money and the trail was confirmed to lead directly to the man and the many orders for duplicates that he had placed, then arranged to cancel before delivery. In the resulting confusion of paperwork, Mr. Dursley had been able to funnel away various amounts of money, ranging from a few hundred pounds to upwards of several thousand pounds at a time. The only reason it had taken so long to be discovered was because the male had been intellegent enough to spread the scam out over many, many years from the various positions that he had held at the company.

 

As Sesshomaru glided though the many hallways separating his work areas from the family wing of his ancestor's castle, he was treated to a slight whiff of his Beta's ambrosia-like aroma. It was all he could do to not abandon his dignity and flash down the corridors to his and his mate's suite, fling the door open, and bury his nose in the heart of that intoxicating scent. The closer he drew to their rooms, the sweeter and more intense the aroma in the air became, causing his body to react in a predictable, if rather uncomfortable, way.

 

When Sesshomaru finally arrived the doors to their suite, he thought he might be able to pound nails with the aid of an aching, twitching body part that was making walking quite hard, er...difficult. As he was reaching out to open the closed doors, a pleading whine assaulted his sensitive ears, shooting right to his groin and causing an already rock hard erection to spasm painfully as it tried in vain to tighten further. Wrenching open the double doors, and ignoring the way they bounced off the walls and slammed shut behind him, Sesshomaru dropped all dignity as he sped through the outer sitting room in a blur until he found himself standing at the foot of the bed. The sight before him had Sesshomaru ripping off of his semi-casual kimono in the blink of an eye. Letting it and his Grunning's paperwork fall to the floor, Sesshomaru ignored the fluttering mess as he stood naked and proud, basking in the breath-taking sight before him.

 

His delectable Beta was clad only in his long, moon-light colored hair and his flushed, sweaty skin. He was on his knees, his face pressed tightly to the silken bedding, one red-tinted, golden eye visable as his face was slightly tilted off to one side. His Beta had reached one hand around and behind him and he was thrusting back harshly onto the four fingers that he had buried into his burning passage. He had wrapped his other well-callosed hand tightly around his impressive length and was pulling and sliding his hand around it as he rocked foward then thrust back. The entire time he was doing so, he was releasing the most pleasing whimpers and whines of both pleasure and submission, designed to drive an Alpha out of his mind with both lust and the desire to dominate. 

 

Those noises, combined with the sight before him and the rich scent of fertility wafting around the room, pushed Sesshomaru's control over and through it's breaking point. He quickly pulled his Beta's fingers out of the clenching, needy passage that they had been buried in. Ignoring the heartbreaking whine when he did that, Sesshomaru lined up his aching, velvet-covered steel length with the winking, greedy hole that called to him and snapped his hips foward, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth, fluid move. He quickly fell into a harsh pace, brutally using the body under him to slate his raging instincts to claim and dominate. 

 

Feeling himself swelling and beginning to knot shortly after beginning and knowing that this first rut would be over far too soon, Sesshomaru tightly grabbed one of his mate's hips with one hand, allowing him more control over the needy body below him. Reaching under and around, Sesshomaru wrapped his much larger hand over the smaller hand of his Beta and made quick work of fisting him to completion. The hot passage his erection was buried in, tightened to the point of exquisite pain around him, triggering his own orgasm. Shuddering as he released his seed deeply into the fertile, needy body of his Beta, and, ignoring the knot that formed to insure the seed stayed where it was needed, Sesshomaru draped himself over the lithe male, covering the smaller Beta from view as his instincts demanded. Nuzzling into the side of the neck where he had marked his Beta in their first mating, Sesshomaru was rewarded with a small bark of happiness and a quick lick to the forearm nearest his Beta. 

 

Sesshomaru lost himself in the sensations assaulting him: the silk under his knees, the feeling of his knot lessening and slipping free from the warmth it was buried in, the lethergy that always seemed to follow an orgasm during mating season. It was the needy whines that his submissive began to give off in both increasing frequency and volume that caused Sesshomaru to re-focus his attention back on the matter at hand. The noises from his Beta triggered an answering need in Sesshomaru. Feeling himself lengthen and swell as blood flowed downwards yet again, Sesshomaru smirked.

 

"Well then, Inuyasha. Let us continue. I would dearly love to see you well and truly pupped again. You are simply divine when your body is swollen large as you carry my seed within your fertile body," Sesshomaru's eyes began to glow demonic red as he slid into the body under him once again.


	2. Chapter 2

          Harry Potter lay on the lumpy mattress of the broken-down bed in Dudley's second bedroom wondering how much more he could take of his relatives' treatment.  He was only being let out of his room twice a day, once in the morning and once again before bed, to use the bathroom.  His relatives were only allowing him a 10 minute shower once a week.  Harry also hadn't had a meal that constituted more than table scraps since that last meal in the greathall of Hogwarts.  And table scraps in the Dursley's house weren't enough to feed a starving mouse thanks to the pair of whales known as Vernon and Dudley Dursley.  If Harry hadn't had the foresight to stash a supply of Wizarding camping food that he had ordered via owl mail in his trunk, he would have been in much worse shape.  As it was though, Harry didn't have any spare flesh anywhere on his lithe, tiny, mal-nourished form.  He was greatful that he had also had enough forethought to ask Hagrid to keep watch over Hedwig for the summer.  She would only have been locked up in her cage and subjected to the same lack of food as himself otherwise.

　

          Harry was still trying to cope with the disbelief that even after managing to defeat Voldemort permantly in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he had been sent back to live at the Dursley's until he had "come of age" by that idiot Fudge.  At least Harry knew, thanks to a long talk with Neville one day during a mutual free period, that Fudge couldn't keep Harry here past his 15th birthday, which was coming up in just two weeks. 

　

          Neville had informed Harry that, as the sole remaining Heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, Harry would automatically become emancipated when he turned 15 in order to take over the Lordship duties for said house.  Harry had been in shock to learn about his Lordship and begged Neville for his assistance.  Neville, who had been horrified to discover the depths of Harry's ignorance into his own ancestry and inheritance, had quickly agreed.  After excusing himself briefly, Neville then returned back to the common room after a quick run up to the dorm room carrying a small book entitled, "A Lord's Common Day".  As he handed the book over to Harry, Neville informed him that it was an excellent book, if rather dry and factual, to read for Heirs as the book was a published copy of an article the Daily Prophet had run about fifty years ago about a day in the life a Lord of the Wizengamot.  When Harry asked if the information was out of date for being printed such a long time ago, Neville had snorted in amusement and informed Harry that 50 years was nothing in the life of a wizard that could live to be upwards of 200 years old and in fact, that the Lord in question was still serving in his duties and would occasionally update the information contained in the book, just to ensure that anyone who was interested could have a _factual_ account of just what being a Lord entailed.

　

          And even if Harry hadn't found out about his Lordship rights, he would also come of age on his 15th birthday and be regarded as a full adult thanks to Bellatrix LeStrange's misspoken and misdirected spell.  He had been hit by it as he shoved Sirius out of the way during the battle in the Department of Mysteries.  After several spell experts had had a chance to study the pensive memories of the battle and had also had a chance to study the results, it had been determined that the spell was supposed to be _Revertetur ad Antecessor_   {{ return to ancestor}}. 

　

          The way the spell had been crafted to work was that the person hit with it was supposed to live all of the years in between the first known family member with the same last name to the current bearer of the family name, causing the victim to die of extreme old age in a matter of seconds.  Thanks to Bellatrix's mangled pronunciation and frantic wand movements in the heat of battle, Harry, instead of dieing of old age, had had his gene's re-programmed to mirror those of his ancestor who first bore the name Potter. 

　

          Turns out that ancestor was a half-breed.  Specifically a half-wizard, half-kitsune.

　

　

          Which was how Harry had ended up finally being able to kill Voldemort.  Turns out that Kitsunes, even half-breed ones, are extremely powerful even when they don't know what they are yet.  When Voldemort unexpectedly showed up in the Ministry's Atrium and tried to posses Harry in front of the gathered crowd made up of D.A. members, Aurors, members of the Order of the Phoenix, and various Ministry workers, Harry was in so much pain that he instinctively lashed out with his new Kitsune powers.  Voldemort was unprepared for the power that flowed back across the mental link and could do nothing to stop the overflow of power. 

　

          All Harry knew was that he wished the pain ripping his head open would cease.

　

          Ron later confided in Harry, when they were on the Express heading home, that he had never seen an odder sight, which was saying something considering that Ron had lived in the wizarding world his whole life and had a pair of prankster twin brothers who didn't know the meaning of restraint when it came to jokes. 

　

          Voldemort was pronounced as most likely dead, until the Unspeakables had more of a chance to study him, by the simple fact that his body appeared to be fused to the floor as well as being fused to Nagini, a cup, a diadem, a locket, and a ring.  Harry passed out immediately afterwards:  his scar bleeding black sludge.

　

　

          When Harry finally woke up after the almost possesion, he was in the Hogwarts infirmary with no scar on his forehead, crystal clear vision with no need for corrective lenses, a pair of twitchy black fox ears perched on top of his head, three fluffy, black fox tails that had sprouted out of his back from his bottom most vertebre, knee-length ebony colored hair, and a reduction in height that placed him at only 5'1".  Harry found himself to be surprisingly accepting of the changes once he finally got over going from the shortest boy in his year to being only taller than some of the first year girls.  He especially loved his new eyesight and superior sense of hearing.

　

          After much begging and whining, over the course of several weeks, Harry was finally given medical clearance as nothing the healers did had any effect on Harry's new status and allowed to join his housemates for the end of year feast.  He had only had enough time to grab a quick plate before heading back up to the dorm rooms to pack because of the mob of schoolmates hoping to congratulate him.  And the only reason he was able to grab anything to eat had a lot to do with his fellow D.A. members forming a guard around him to prevent the crowd from overwhelming him. 

　

          The following morning, Harry awoke early and made his way under his invisibility cloak to the kitchen to find a meal in peace and quiet.  From there, Harry made his way to the waiting thestral drawn carriages to wait for the ride to the train.  Harry spent most of the ride back to London sitting with Ron and Hermione while wearing his cloak, having no desire to deal with the numerous people hoping to find him.  Once back at the station, Harry was less than pleased to see Fudge waiting for him along with several Aurors.

　

          Suspicious as to what the politician was doing there, but certain that it had something to do with him, Harry quietly and cautiously made his way over to where Fred and George were waiting with the rest of their family, knowing that the wily twins were probably the best suited for the job he was about to propose.  Waiting until the Weasley's matriach and patriach were distracted by the arrival of Ron and Ginny, Harry quickly tugged on Fred's arm and hissed out his own name.  Once Harry was certain that Fred wasn't going to give him away, Harry quickly whispered several instructions into the prankster's ear, keeping an eye on Fudge and his entourage the entire time.  Once Fred and George, who had swung around and stood facing Fred like the two of then were conversing, had nodded and flashed identical smirks, Harry used their bodies to conceal what he was doing and swung off the cloak, quickly stuffing it out of sight in his bottomless, mole-skin pouch that he had acquired and hung on his belt.

　

          It only took a few minutes after that for Harry to be seen by Fudge as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made a large fuss over him, and as soon as he was seen, Fudge hurried over to him, trailing his entourage.  Once Fudge was standing before him, the Minister of Magic wasted no time informing Harry that, for his safety, he would be having to return to the Dursley's over the summer while the Ministry dealt with the many trials that would be occurring and also while the Auror's rounded up any remaining Death Eaters. 

　

          Fudge also made a point to remind Harry that, as he was still underage, that he would be unable to do any magic while he stayed with his relatives.  At which point, Fudge had one of his body guards cast a glamor to disguise Harry's less human features and informed Harry that the spell would release itself once Harry entered his relative's house.  Fudge completely brushed off Harry as he pointed out that Peter Pettigrew had been captured during the battle, proving that Sirius was innocent, and that meant that Harry could go and stay with his Godfather the way that Harry's parents had wanted him to.  Fudge merely rolled right over that observation by pointing out that Sirius would have to be given a trial and, if found innocent with the new evidence, Sirius had spent so much time in Azkaban that the man would have to pass and clear a mental competancy test before he could be given charge of Harry. 

　

          Harry silently fumed the entire way back to the Dursley's house as he was driven there by one of Fudge's entourage after being hustled though the train station and into a car.  As soon as the door of #4 Privet Drive shut behind Harry, the glamour placed on him fell, causing Petunia to faint while Vernon's face purpled in rage as he carried on about "no-good, useless freaks!"  Getting a cuff to the back of hishead, Harry was immediately sent to his room and told to stay there unless given other instructions. 

　

　

          That was the last time Harry had spent any amount of time outside of his room since school had let out.

　

          Harry found himself extremely thankful that he had researched how to, and had then proceeded to, place a password activated shrinking and enlarging charm on his school trunk so that it was able to be kept on him at all times in his moleskin pouch, and that he had had that chance to quickly instruct the twin terrors, Fred and George Weasley, to make sure that the true tale of the battle of the Department of Mysteries was spread about, even asking the two to ensure that the tale was sent to any and all newspapers around the world if they felt that the information blackout was too much.  Harry wouldn't put it past Fudge to try and take credit for anything he could that would put him in a good light and ensure him votes in the next election, especially when it was brought to everyone's attention that Fudge had been told of Voldemort's return the year previously.  Harry could just imagine Fudge sweating it out as he tried, and failed, to cover up that little fact when it came to light.

　

          Harry had a small smirk on his face as he thought to what he had planned in two weeks.  While Harry normally thought that reporters were amongst pond-scum on the evolutionary charts, and the idea of voluntarily spending time with them ranked with up there with turning to Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStrange for sexual relief, he actually found himself getting exited as he imagined the look on Fudge's face when Harry appeared in Diagon Alley in two weeks to give his own personal account of the battle at a press conference that he was going to ask the goblins to host for him.  Once he had had the chance to confirm his Lordship and check out his family's vaults, Fudge would be unable to stop him as he would be an adult.  Harry was quite sure that the reporters had to be frothing at the mouth by this point for more of the story than just what the twins had sent out to them since Harry himself had been hustled off to the Dursley's so quickly that no one had had a chance to speak with him and get the full tale, from start to finish, directly from him.  And before that, Harry had been under Poppy Pompfrey's meticulus care in the infirmary, where she hadn't allowed any questions that didn't come from the healers that had been called in and had something to do with his new half-breed status, either the spell leading up to it or the results caused by it. 

　

          Just two more weeks and then Harry would be emancipated by his Lordship duties and as well as being counted as an adult by his new-found Kitsune blood.

　

          Harry couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with slimy! politician! Fudge and good intention! but! Dumbledore. The time line remains the same throughout the books until my story.
> 
> This chapter starts what will be switching viewpoints. To keep it from being too confusing, the only viewpoints I will be writing between will be Sesshomaru and Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

          Two weeks.

　

          It had taken Sesshomaru two full weeks but he was finally in England to deal with the Grunnings' mess personally.

　

          Inuyasha's heat had ended up only lasting a single week, instead of the maximun three it could have run.  When Inuyasha started to rebuff Sesshomaru's attempts to mate with him at the beginning of the second week, and begun to lose his ever so enticing scent, Sesshomaru had become justifiably suspicious and immediately sent for a healer.  The healer had confirmed Sesshomaru's thoughts and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were over the moon with excitement brought about by the confirmation of Inuyasha being successfully pupped.  The healer had also notified the both of them that it was an exceptionally strong positive result which indicated that Inuyasha was more than likely to be carrying multiple pups.  They were told that the healer would be able to tell how many once it was closer to the delivery date.

　

          The remainder of the second week was spent ensuring that the two of them, since Inuyasha had been refusing point blank to be seperated from his Alpha, wouldn't be needed for any reason and that all information could be forwarded to, and dealt with by, one of Sesshomaru's many well-qualified assistants.  Sesshomaru wouldn't normally have dealt with such a matter of missing funds, but the fact that it had gone undetected for so long and the person responsible had managed to abscond with such a large amount over the many years made it a priority for him.  The length of time and amount of money stolen also had given him the determination to want the personal satisfaction of seeing the one responsible served whole to the proper authorities. 

　

          From the briefings Sesshomaru had sat through, he had come to the conclusion that as much as he wished to indulge in some personal reparations on this person's body for daring to steal from this Sesshomaru, the best, most satisfying punishment would be to ensure the man's public humiliation.  Apparently the man prided himself on being completely "normal" and lorded his success and his family over the entire neighborhood they resided in.

　

　

          Which is how Sesshomaru now found himself standing outside number 4 Privet Drive, wearing one of Shippo's comprehensive illusion earings which made him appear to be a model-handsome, mid-twenty-something human male with short, stylish black hair to go with his Asian features.   Inuyasha, who had chosen to accompany him to the house rather than wait back in the hotel suite, was wearing a similar earing as he waited near the curb.  Both males were rather smug about the stir that they, along with the constables accompanying them, were causing.  It was apparent to the group, by the numerous twitching curtains and the many males of the neighborhood all deciding that _today_ was the perfect day to trim hedges via old-fashioned hedge clippers, that the Dursley family was going to be talked about for weeks, if not months, around the neighborhood.  Sesshomaru didn't go as far as Inuyasha and his rather wide smirk, but he did have an air of immense satisfaction that was easily noticed by those that knew him best.  It wasn't as satisfying to Sesshomaru as personally shredding the odious thief with his bare claws, but one did have to move with the times and given the difficulty in ensuring the complete and total lack of all evidence at a crime scene, Sesshomaru had decided long ago to save the effort for those that did much worse than merely thieve from him.

　

　

　

          It was while the pair of dog demons were watching the police constables dealing with the horse-faced woman that opened the door at the harsh knocking that something completely unexpected happened.  A whiff of the most delectable, ambrosia-like scent drifted out of the opened, if rather blocked door, and wafted it's way to the two mates.  Sesshomaru could feel the shock spreading thoughout his body as he exerted his iron control over his expression and body language while he unobtrusively re-scented the air again, unlike Inuyasha who was gaping like the idiotic horse-faced female in the doorway.  Placing a serruptitious hand on Inuyasha's arm and giving him a slight squeeze, Sesshomaru was able to break his Beta out of his stunned thoughts, at which point Inuyasha joined Sesshomaru in gently inhaling and scenting the delicate, enticing aroma.

　

　

          Both males were highly cognizant of the enticing scent now wafting thoughout the air that was proclaiming the building before them to be the abode of an extremely powerful Beta who was ripe for the claiming.  It was all either of them could do to not follow what their instincts were trying to tell them to do and rush into the house to claim such a powerful mate for the both of them.  The two of them had, from time to time, talked over bringing in a secondary Beta to their mating, and had come to the conclusion over the many centuries that it was a pleasing idea to have one more bed mate as well as having a buffer between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  They had been mated for long enough now that their personalities rarely clashed as they did in the early decades of their mateship, but every once and a while they would still butt heads over the oddest of occasions.  After much discussion, they had decided that bringing in a lesser Beta would solve the occasional friction that sprung up between the mates, but _only_ , the two of them agreed completely on this, if the second Beta was powerful enough to be able to stand up to the both of them.  Now, standing before this cookie cutter house in the middle of this standard sub-division of suburban utopia, the two of them were met by the intoxicating scent of a fertile, unclaimed Beta of extreme power.

　

          Watching while the majority of the constables forced their way into the house past the woman as she screeched and verbally assaulted the one constable who had remained at the door and who was apparently arresting the horse-like female for obstruction, Sesshomaru shared a quick look with Inuyasha and got a decisive nod of the head in return.  It seemed that they were both in full agreement then.  As soon as the constables left, the two of them were going to track down the owner of the maddening scent and claim him.

　

          Drawn from his thoughts that were beginning to swirl around the possible up-coming claiming by a harsh bellowing, Sesshomaru allowed his lips the slightest curve of satisfaction as he watched the PCs drag what appeared to be a whale out of the house and across the yard, before man-handling the bellicose male into the nearest official vehicle.  Sauntering over to the car the grossly obese male had been forced into, Sesshomaru made sure to pitch his voice loudly enough to carry to the neighbors over the male's loud ranting about his rights and that this was all ''that bloody freak's fault" because he, Vernon Dursley, was innocent of anything and everything, as he was a normal, upstanding member of society.

　

          "Vernon Dursley.  I can promise you that what is currently occuring is absolutely correct and proper, if not rather late in occurance, and it will be proven so in court to the satisfaction of all but yourself."

　

          "Who the ruddy hell are you?!"  Vernon bristled at the tall Asian male looming over him as he sat in the back of the constable's car.  "Some hack lawyer looking to make a name for himself by dragging innocent, law-abiding, normal folks' names thought the mud, no doubt.  Well, I won't stand for it!  I'm sure whatever the freak told you won't hold water!"

　

          Sesshomaru's lipped curled in disgust as he watched the spittle fly from the man's lips during his tirade. 

　

          "Oh, I can indeed assure you that the legality of the charges you are facing are in proper order.  As for this "freak" you keep referencing, I'm afraid I have not the slightest idea of what or who it is that you speak of.  I am not some "hack" lawyer as you phrase it, I am the one pressing several serious charges against you with extensive, non-refutable evidence.  If you had listened to the officers you would have found that you are being arrested and charged for the embezzlement of over one million pounds from Grunnings over the course of the almost twenty years of your former employment."

　

　

          Vernon Dursley paled before catching onto the wording of the last sentence.

　

          "Wait!  What do you mean, _former_ employment?  I still work there and once the evidence you have is proven to be invented by some crackpot you have working for you I'll be back at my job while I have my lawyer suing you for false bloody arrest!"

　

　

          "Oh the numbers and facts are quite real.  My accountants found them after much struggle and back tracking.  Once they were brought to my attention, I verified them.  And it is indeed, most definitely, a former job that you had in _my_ company, Mr. Dursley.  You're fired."

　

　

          Sesshomaru watched in great satisfaction as the whale, and the horse sitting on the far side of him, gaped in shocked before the door was shut and the car pulled out.  While he still enjoyed the thrill that came with battle, Sesshomaru had had to come to terms with the fact that the centuries brought a new form of combat with them.  And while it was not nearly as bloody, it could still be just as satisfying.

　

　

          "Well then,"  Sesshomaru began as he looked over the departing cars and neighbors that had darted into the houses, no doubt hoping to dissect every sliver of news that had come their way.  "I think it might be best if we were to enter the abode before us and... _convince_...the one within that we are everything he needs and wants.  Assuming, of course, that he has the looks to back up the obvious fertility and power.  What say you, my mate?"

　

          Inuyasha flashed a grin towards his Alpha before sprinting inside the house.

　

          "I'll take that as a yes then?"  Sesshomaru queried to the empty air before he flashed after his mate.


	4. Chapter 4

          He had stayed awake looking out of the bedroom window till midnight, as was his custom the night of his birthday, only to see the owls his friends had sent him run into some type of shield that wasn't allowing them to deliver their parcels.  Harry had narrowed his eyes in anger at the sight as he finally had the answer as to  why he had failed to hear from anyone over the summer after they swore to him that they would write.  Someone must have put up an owl ward around his house, and with Dursley's keeping him under what amounted to house arrest, Harry hadn't been able to slip out to the park like in past years where the owls might have had a chance to deliver to him.

　

          As furious as Harry was, he found some consolation in the fact that as soon as the clock struck midnight, he would be able to leave the house and _no one_ would be able to stop him.  Smirking evily at the thought, Harry spun away from the window and stalked over to where his re-enlarged trunk was.  He had spent the day packing it and double checking the room and it's hidden cubby holes to ensure that once he left, Harry would never have to return for any reason.  He was quite looking forward to seeing the chagrin on certain people's faces when they were confronted with the facts that the control they thought they had over Harry was completely gone and that he had slipped right through their fingers, leaving them nothing that they could do about it. 

　

          Looking over at the alarm clock he had repaired for his own use, Harry noted that it read 11:58.  Harry sat on the edge of his bed and watched the clock intently, hardly able to believe that in less than two minutes he would be free from the miserable Dursley's forever.  It had taken a _long_ talk with Dumbledore that had evolved into a bit of a shouting match to be honest, for Harry to come to terms with the fact that Dumbledore hadn't planned on leaving Harry to be raised by his maternal Aunt:  it had just been the safest place for him in the aftermath of Voldemart's defeat that Halloween night.  By the time all the hysteria surrounding that night and the Death Eater trials were over, Dumbledore feared for Harry's safety since he would have become a ward of the Ministry, open to be adopted by anyone willing to pay the right price.  Hence why Dumbledore left Harry at the Dursley's.  The wizarding community payed a great deal of attention to blood and family and leaving Harry there would be uncontested.  Harry had countered with the fact that if Dumbledore had just done his job of Chief Warlock of the Wizarding Gamut and ensured that everyone had been given a trial _before_ being thrown into Azkaban, he would have been able to go and live with Sirius as his parents had wished.

　

　

          Harry became so lost in his thoughts regarding Sirius, Dumbledore, and the Dursley's that he failed to note the clock as it changed over to the new day.  Harry was drawn out of his musings by the feeling of his magic surging up within him, overwhelming him and causing the ebony-maned half-Kitsune to fall unconscious onto his bed.

　

          When Harry regained consciousness, he couldn't think of anything that would explain what was happening to him.  He lay on his thin, worn mattress, feeling like his blood was on fire as it coursed throughout his body.  He had an erection that seemed like it was made of diamond as it throbbed painfully between his legs while, at the same time, he felt achingly _empty_ deep within himself.  Letting out a confused and needy whimper, Harry made short work of stripping out of his over-sized night clothes before flipping over onto his stomach and raising his bottom up into the air, instinctively fanning his new tails out of the way.  As he began stroking his painful length, Harry couldn't stop himself from releasing almost inaudible whimpers as his nagging insticts were demanding.  As his stroking continued and did nothing to help relive the swelling in his cock or the horrible _emptiness_ deep within him, Harry could only hope that his instincts knew what they were doing, because otherwise he just might lose his mind.

　

          Harry had just reached under himself, bypassing the hand that was still stroking his unflagging erection, and had found his entrance with trembling fingers, hoping to do _something_ to alleviate the deep need within him, when he heard some sort of disturbance occuring at the Dursley's front door.  The rukus wasn't enough to catch his attention for very long however and as soon as the noise was dismissed from the forefront of his mind, all of Harry's attention was focused back on trying to quench the fire and need burning throughout his body. 

　

          Harry, after double checking that his fanned out tails truly weren't going to be in the way, cautiously and carefully used his middle finger to breech his virgin, quivering entrance.  He was shocked to find that his finger slid in easily, aided by some sort of lubrication that Harry was quite sure wasn't supposed to be there on a male.  Harry quickly lost his sense of oddness over what he had found when, after several tentative thrusts, his finger brushed up against something that sent shocks pulsing over his nerves and caused a starburst to flare up behind his eyelids.  Letting out a pleasure filled moan into the mix of whines and whimpers, Harry quickly slid a second finger into himself.  Thrusting back on the increasingly pleasing fullness, Harry lost all sense of awareness until the door was flung open.  Looking up, Harry's ruby-tinted,emerald-hued orbs were met by two pair of ruby-tinged, amber-colored eyes.

　

　

　

          Harry couldn't stop the instinct to bare his neck to the two strange males if he wanted too.  And judging from the the rather aggressive sounding growls the two males released as they flooded into the room, it was the safest and smartest thing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

　

          Sesshomaru only paused for a moment when he entered the ticky-tacky little house, just long enough to place one of Shippo's fox demon tricks on the front door.  After a second's thought, Sesshomaru then sped throughout the ground floor, checking if there was a second exit anywhere.  Upon finding one that opened to the fenced in yard, Sesshomaru slapped another one of the kitsune's tricks on it.  It was one of the plethora of tricks that Shippo had invented throughout the many long years to sell to other demons to aid their ability to hide in plain sight.  This _particular_ little trick, when interacted with by anyone other than the one that set it, would trigger an aversion, causing anyone who touched the now trapped doors to turn around and leave, immediately convinced that they had something far more important to do elsewhere.  It would stay effect until Sesshomaru de-acitvated it and removed it from the door. 

　

　

          Once the doors were dealt with to ensure that there would be no interruptions to the mating that was going to occur, if the Beta had the looks to match its power, Sesshomaru followed his nose to the second level.  On his way up the stairs, Sesshomaru found himself grateful, as he had _not_ been at the time, that the warrant issued was only for the arrest of Vernon Dursley and did not allow the home to be searched.  The idea of someone else finding the owner of that maddening scent was not acceptable.

　

　

          Reaching the top of the stairs, Sesshomaru was met by the sight of Inuyasha, frozen in place as he stared and growled at a door.  Coming over and giving the door a closer inspection, Sesshomaru could clearly see what had his mate so upset.  It was quite apparent with that many locks, and a cat flap, what the Dursley family thought about the being on the other side of that slab of wood.  Sesshomaru felt a burst of viscious satisfaction at the thought of what awaited Vernon Dursley when he was brought before the judge.  With the amount stolen, and Sesshomaru's eminance in the international business community, the _entire_ court case would be covered by the press corp.  The whale and his horse-wife would never be able to escape from the amount of coverage they were going to find themselves in.  And Sesshomaru was convinced with the sight before him that if he did a bit more research and discovered how they came to have a demon locked away in their home, he could have the Dursley's in the news for months on a flood of charges.

　

          Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were drawn out of their independent contemplations by a long, drawn out whimpering.  In a flash, the two demons had the many locks broken as they flung open the door.  Once the door was out of the way, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found themselves rewarded with a view of the most delectable Beta either of the two had been priviledged to see in centuries. 

　

          The male on the bed had frozen in his actions when the door burst open, followed instantly by the male tilting his head enough to convey the fact that he was submitting to the two growling males in his doorway.  This allowed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to take a good, hard look at the being frozen in the middle of trying to give himself some relief from his heat.  It was obvious, even in the position the Beta was currently in, that the male was very petite.  He had long, midnight-hued hair draping over himself and contrasting beautifully against his pale skin.  The one eye that could be seen was the color of the finest of emeralds, contrasting with the swirling, demonic ruby that indicated he was losing control to his demonic instincts.  Gracing his head was a pair of twitching fox ears the same hue as his luscious locks and fanned out over his back were three fox tails, telling the other two what breed he was.  The fact that he had a faint odor of humanity even under the overwhelming scent of his heat was the final clue.

　

          "Three tails...,"  Inuyasha breathed out.  "This has to be his first heat or he wouldn't smell so damn pure, which makes him very young, and he is already powerful enough to have _three tails,_ even as a half-breed.  Shippo didn't get his third tail until he was around 300."

　

          Inuyasha might have said more on the subject, but just then, the delicate little male on the bed let out a long, pleading whine.  The scent of a Beta in heat, the sight of what that little Beta had been in the middle of doing when his room was broken into, and that pleading noise on top of everything was it.  Sesshomaru's eyes bled from partially crimson to being entirely that color as he flashed over to the uselessly small bed the enticing creature was on.

　

          "Inuyasha, come,"  Sesshomaru bit out as he lifted the Kitsune up.  "We shall find a more acceptable bed than this so that we may partake of this delectable morsal."

          With that, Sesshomaru stalked into the hallway carrying his precious burden.  The first bedroom he ducked his head into was not any more acceptable than the one he had pulled the Beta out of, being stuffed full of broken bits and bobs of who-knows-what, as well as having the nausiating aroma of sour, rotten food.  The next bedroom was slightly more agreeable, as it was rather impersonal and led Sesshomaru to the conclusion that it was a guest chamber.  After poking his head into what turned out to be a rather small bathroom, especially compared to those he was used to enjoying at his palace, Sesshomaru arrived at the last door in the hallway.  Kicking open the door at the end of the hallway revealed what had to be the master suite.  Looking it over, Sesshomaru gave a small chuff-like noise, deeming the room to be acceptable.

　

          Gliding foward, Sesshomaru carefully set the small Beta down on the king-sized bed.  Stepping back to take in the view, Sesshomaru couldn't be more pleased with the sight.  The petite half-Kitsune shown like a fine gem against the crimson embroidery, jet beadwork, and black satin of the stylish comforter, the rich colors contrasting and complementing spectacularly against and with the ebony hair and fur and the pale skin tone the boy sported. 

　

          "Wh-who?  Wha-" 

　

　

          Sesshomaru leaned over and placed a finger gently against the small male's lips, impressed that the little one could form any sort of coherent thoughts at the moment, but still cutting him off from voicing any more of them as he didn't want the male to get upset and start to panic.  Feeling the petal soft lips fasten themselves around the finger and draw it into the hot, moist depths, Sesshomaru gasped harshly and forced himself to use all of his centuries of mated experience to focus on what needed to be done, rather than what he wished to do,  _immediately,_ to the little one suckling so desperately on his didget.

　

          "Hush little one and be patient.  I am sure that you are confused and that, if you could, you would be drowning us in the questions that you must surely have.  Allow me to quickly cover the salient points so that we may aid you with the flames that you must feel are going to consume you.  My brother and I are demons, just as you, yourself are.  I am a full-blooded Demon Lord and Inuyasha, my brother, is a half-demon,"  Sesshomaru reached up a hand and pulled out his earing, letting the illusion fade away and revealing his correct visage.  "We are also mates, as is accepted amoung our kind since the demonic energy purifies our bloodlines, as well as the fact that siblings mating does not occur every generation.  You, little one, seem to be entering your heat cycle and, judging by the fact that you seem to be both alone and confused, you must be an unknown half-breed on his first cycle."

　

　

　

          "Now, a heat cycle genrealy occurs every five years because of our very long lives,"  Sesshomaru said with a gleam in his eyes as he pulled away from the figure on the bed.  "There are ways to deal with a heat cycle for those who are a Beta.  The first, which is what Inuyasha, my mate, used for centuries before I mated him, is to take certain herbs, make them into a paste, and bathe in them, which tricks the body into thinking that the cycle has passed and is over with until the next one.  However, that time has passed for you since the herbs must be used at the first hint of a cycle beginning and you are already flushed with the fever coursing throughout your veins.  The other option is to find somewhere hidden and safe and barricade yourself inside so that no one is able to reach you while you wait out the heat as best you can."

　

          "Which brings us to the third option,"  Sesshomaru began pulling off his clothing, letting the pieces fall to the floor without a care or second thought.  "You enter your heat and are found by an Alpha who will claim you.  My mate and I have discussed bringing in a third mate:  in fact, we have been looking for a rather long amount of time for one but could not find one that had the power to stand up to us if needed or the beauty to keep our attentions.  How fortunate that this sordid embezzling would bring such a delectable morsel like yourself to our attention."

　

          Sesshomaru was rewarded by a needy whimper when the last article of his clothing, a pair of silk boxers, hit the floor.  Revelling in the increasing noise occuring on the bed as the Kitsune tried to get his attention with his pleading whines, Sesshomaru first turned his attention to Inuyasha.  Seeing that all was well with his mate, who was a naked as he was, and getting flashed a quick, excited looking grin, Sesshomaru waved Inuyasha onto the bed.

　

　

          Sesshomaru then found himself having to draw in several deep breathes in an attempt to calm down.  As soon as Inuyasha was on the bed, the little Kitsune, in an instinctive action to try and find some relief, pounced on him.  The two Betas were breathtaking against one another.  Inuyasha had lightly-sun-touched skin tones while the Kitsune looked like the only light he had ever been in was moonlight.  Where Inuyasha's eyes were amber, with crimson swirls, the new Beta's eyes were a startling shade of emerald with his own crimson swirls.  The Kitsune's long, midnight colored locks of hair poured over the both of them and intertwined with the starlight hue of Inuyasha's own thick locks. 

　

          As he watched the two of them grind against one another and passionately press their lips together, Sesshomaru could hold back no longer.

　

          With a dominating growl, Sesshomaru flared his demonic power as he knelt on the edge of the mattress, watching as the two Beta's halted in their actions and bared their necks in submission to him.  Giving a pleased *chuff*, Sesshomaru leaned over and manoevered himself until he was supported on his hands and knees over the new Beta, who was on his back with his neck bared and Inuyasha spooned along side of him, also presenting his already marked neck to his Alpha.  Reaching down, Sesshomaru lifted the Kitsune up until he was on his hands and knees before giving Inuyasha a look and a few hand gestures that had his first Beta mate scrambling into a kneeling position in front of the half-Kitsune.  Sesshomaru growled loudly and dug his claws lightly into the Kitsune's hips, ensuring that the Kitsune was unable to move. Sesshomaru was also making sure to control the poison his claws naturally produced to prevent any harm from occuring to the little Beta.  Even though he was now being immobolized by Sesshomaru, the little one still tried to snap his mouth foward and take in Inuyasha's erection that was now bouncing around in front of him. 

　

          Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were rewarded by one of the most pitieous whines that they had ever heard when the Beta found out that he wasn't being allowed to move and follow his instincts.  Sesshomaru ignored it as he bent down and swiped a tongue over the twitching ring of muscles that the Beta had been so curteously pre-stretching, concentrating on producing saliva as he did so, knowing that some Beta's didn't produce enough lubrication and not wanting to hurt their new mate if he was of that type.  From that first swipe of tongue, Sesshomaru then went on to use his tongue to widen the loosened passage further and relax the guardian ring, eliciting pleasure filled moans and sharp, happy-sounding yipping noises. 

　

          Abrutly withdrawing his tongue, Sesshomaru rose up over the Kitsune and draped himself over the back with its spread tails until he could feel his throbbing, aching length at the little one's prepared entrance.  Sesshomaru carefully flexed his hips, using them to slowly drive his erection into the waiting depths of his and Inuyasha's new mate.  It seemed like an eternity before Sesshomaru found himself with his length fully encased in the hot, glove-tight channel and his balls resting happily against the smooth, pert seat of the half-Kitsune.  He then gave a sharp nod of his head to Inuyasha, who promptly shuffled foward on his knees until he was able to feed his own aching, drooling erection into the whimpering, needy mouth of their almost claimed Beta; working fast, but gentle, until the entire impressive amount was sheathed in that wonderful mouth.  Sharing a quick look that spoke of the glee at finding the little one had no gag reflex, the two of them quickly set to work claiming a Beta that would be below the both of them in the triad.

　

          Sesshomaru withdrew almost all of his length, leaving only the head inside of the wonderful heat:  Inuyasha doing the same to that incredible mouth.  The two males then thrust slowly back into their respective openings as they began their tandem domination of the half-Kitsune.  After several minutes of thrusting, it became apparent that Kitsune's instincts surged to the forefront again as he began to try his hardest to please what his Demonic half now saw as his new Alphas.  Sesshomaru found himself trying desperately trying to hold off his orgasm as what had already been tight around him, began to tighten further in an unpredictable spacing as the little one clenched his anal muscles around the length spearing his depths.

　

          Inuyasha was also having difficulties as the Beta woke to his instincts to please his new Dominants, except in his case it was the use of a tongue that seemed to be everywhere anytime his erection was drawn out and a throat that kept convusively swallowing whenever he was completely inside.  Not to mention what the vibrations were doing to him as the little one made such pleasing noises as he was being so thoroughly used by the two males.

　

          After sharing another look that this time conveyed the thought that neither male was going to last long at the rate things were going, the two males came to a wordless agreement to finish this round as quick as possible and mark their little one as they filled him with their essence and claimed him as theirs for eternity. 

　

　

          Speeding up, and in Sesshomaru's case, changing his angle of thrust slightly till he found his new mate's little pleasure button that he had until that point only been brushing up against as he didn't want this over too quickly which would have happened with a virgin mate otherwise, the two males completely surrendered to their Demonic selves.  Perhaps five minutes later, the three of them succumbed to the giving and taking of pleasure.  The half-Kitsune gave in first, unsurprisingly, and came with a shudder and a deeply muffled yell all over the satin comforter.  Inuyasha followed immediately afterwards as the vibrations caused by the yell were overwhelming as he was buried to the hilt down the little one's throat at the time and his seed was convulsively swallowed as fast as it was spayed out.  Inuyasha bent over and bit down, hard, on the nearest shoulder, holding on as he waited for his Alpha to leave his mark, as soon as he orgasmed.

　

          Sesshomaru, feeling the body he was buried in shudder and tighten to an almost painful degree and seeing Inuyasha bite down, knew it was now his time.  After seeing that both of his Betas were satisfied, his Demonic instincts finally allowed him to acheive his own peak and as he did so, copius amounts of his fertile seed were released, flooding into the welcoming vessel.  As he pulsed his legacy deep within the little half-breed, and the knot that formed would ensure that he had a large chance of producing a litter as it held the seed within, Sesshomaru bent over and bit down high up on the neck, just behind where an ear would be on a human.  As soon as he had bitten and withdrawn a bit of his mate's blood into him, Sesshomaru drew back and proceeded to lick the new wound with his saliva, knowing that his Demonic self would ensure that a special enzyme would be produced that would cause the bite to scar and forever carry around Sesshomaru's scent.

　

          As he lifted his head up, once he was done finishing up the mate mark, Sesshomaru was able to see Inuyasha's bite on the shoulder.  Sesshomaru kept rising until he was kneeling, his swollen, knotted length keeping him in place behind his new Beta.  Looking down at said new Beta, it was obvious that the half-Kitsune's senses had been shorted out by the experience as he was now unconcious and the only thing keeping him in position was Sesshomaru.  Seeing this, Sesshomaru reached down and steadied the petite male so that neither of them would be injured if the Beta suddenly fell and pulled on the knot that tied the two of them together.  Getting a contemplative look on his face, Sesshomaru then voiced aloud the thought that had popped into his mind.

　

          "I suppose that this bed was acceptable for the moment, but I think that, perhaps, we should use the time he is in recovery to scent out any items that belong to him and remove ourselves from this displeasing abode.  I find myself _extremely_ interested in the jaccuzzi that our London penthouse offers."

　

          Sesshomaru flashed a grin at Inuyasha who gave a pleased sounding yip as he bounced off of the bed and began to quickly throw on his clothing.  The grin turned into a feral smirk as he withdrew his now unknotted length and lifted the petite half-breed from the mess on the surface of the comforter.

　

          "I may just have to see about allowing bail to be set, just so those digusting excuses for humanity may see how much we enjoyed their hospitality,"  Sesshomaru said as he waved an elegant hand towards the mess on the bed in a room that reeked of musk and sex.

　

          Inuyasha merely laughed as he accepted the precious burden his Alpha placed in his arms, allowing the other male to re-dress himself.

　

          "Come,"  Sesshomaru said as he swept from the room.  "The sooner our new mate is impregnated, the sooner his heat will be over, allowing us to find out all about him and who he is."

　

          "And what fun we will have trying to ensure that occurs,"  Inuyasha said with a laugh as he followed after his mate.


	6. Chapter 6

          The answers that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were _almost_ impatient for had had to wait for the entire three weeks of their new mate's heat cycle.  The only reason the two of them weren't ready to explode with curiousity had to do with the fact that it was damn difficult to be upset that their answers weren't forthcoming was because the person with the answers was writhing and whimpering and moaning; begging to be taken with every aspect of his lithe, lucious body as he was overwhelmed with the onslot of his instincts to please his mates and entice them to fill him full of their seed in his desire to bare their pups.  Or in his case, it would be acceptable to refer to any future offspring as kits.

　

          The first sign that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were close to having an actual conversation with their new, still unnamed, mate, was the morning of the twenty-second day after they met.

　

          The three males were curled up together in a tangle of limbs on the custom-made, double sized california king bed that had pride of place in the master suite.  The floor to ceiling windows that spanned the entirity of the bedroom wall behind them, while tinted, still let in a large amount of natural light:  not helped in the slightest by the fact that the windows faced the sunrise.  When those early morning rays became more intense the further up the sun rose, they struck the faces of the males at rest on the bed.  This had not been a problem in the very recent past because the half-Kitsune was _very_ enthusiastic when woken up, for any reason, and the sun's glare hadn't caused any difficulties in the more distant past because Sesshomaru was the only one who had used this suite.  And since he only used it when in London on business, he was already up and about by the time the sun would have risen enough to become a nuisance.

　

　

          This fine morning however, when the half-Kitsune was woken up by the harsh glare he was anything but thrilled, to judge by the grumbling and swearing that could be faintly heard.  Eventually, the sun had finally irritated him enough as he twitched and fussed that he woke up enough to note that he _really_ had to find a toilet, if the pressure on his bladder was any indication.  Blinking fluriously in the bright light and only half-awake, Harry squirmed his way out of the tangle of blankets he had seemingly slept in last night.  As he dropped off of a bed that was much larger and taller than he could recall it being, Harry ran his fingers through his knee-length ebony locks, grateful that his demonic genes allowed such a mass to be almost tangle free.  Harry looked around his bedroom as he made his way to the door that would open onto the hallway, admiring the sunken, circular firepit, fascinated by the antique looking weapons on his walls, and enthralled as he noted a massive aquarium in passing.  He was so caught up in watching the fish and anemones that he almost walked into the door;  however, he managed to catch himself just in time. 

　

　

          Opening the door, Harry was pleased to note that the walk to the bathroom took less time than usual this morning and made his way over to the small alcove that was playing host to the toilet.  It was as Harry was washing up afterwards that his half-aware mind decided that it was time to replay the last several minutes of his life.

　

　

          "What a minute...since when does my bedroom have a fireplace?"  Harry asked himself as he stared at his reflection in the massive, gilded monstrosity of a mirror mounted on the wall before him.  He could feel adrenalin beginning to pump throughout his system as he quickly swung his head from side to side, taking in the evidence that he was absolutely _not_ at the Dursley's house, nor was he at the Burrow or Grimmauld place, the only other two places that he might reasonably expect to wake up in.  The insanely large bathroom he was in looked like something a person might find in a modern day castle.  Harry had been staring into a mirror that took up the entire wall above what looked to be four sinks and was framed out in an ornately carved and gilded piece of mastercraftsmanship.  The counters and their carved out sinks appeared to be made of some stone that had gold streaks shot throughout it.  The toilet had it's own private alcove that could be closed off from the rest of the room for maximum privacy.  And the bathing area was just insane!  It looked like a tropical pool with the numerous plantings around it.  Stepping slightly closer as his curiosity briefly surged to the forefront over his slight panic, Harry was able to see that the back wall of the small swimming pool/obscenely large tub was created to look like a cliff face, complete with what looked like a waterfall falling from up near the ceiling that Harry assumed was meant to be used as a shower.

　

          "Where am I?!"  Harry faintly asked the room at large.

　

          "You are in our penthouse of course,"  said a matter of fact voice that sounded oddly familar to Harry.  "It seems that you are rather alert and in complete control of your senses today so where would you like to have your, and our, questions answered?  I am rather sure that you must have many questions that you wish to be given answers to as I know that I and my brother do as well.  May I suggest either the solarium over breakfast or, if you would rather eat in peace, the library afterwards."

　

          Harry whipped his over to the side so fast that he upset his balance and had to grasp at the nearest suface to steady himself.

　

          "Who are you?"  he asked the tall, athletic-looking male that was standing in the doorway.

　

          "I think that should wait until we may all sit down and have a chance to question one another.  Suffice to say, that I and my brother, who is _still_ laying in bed, mean you no harm and, in fact, would do rather a lot to prevent any harm from befalling you."

　

          "Um...yeah.  That's okay, I guess."

　

          Harry thought about it for a moment as he stared at the male and took in his appearance.  He was very tall, looking to be about 6'3" at least, judging by the way Harry felt positively _loomed_ over even with the distance between the two of them.   The other man also had floor length, moonlight-hued hair, what seemed to be tattoos on his face, and _extremely_ long fingernails.  He was also wearing black pajama bottoms that looked like they were made of silk. 

　

          Sesshomaru just calmly ignored the way his new mate was staring at him and glided over to the toilet alcove, where he slid a pocket door out of the wall to block the view from the rest of the room.  He was not surprised to find that the little half-Kitsune was still lost in thought, but was now just staring vaguely at the room in general, than at Sesshomaru specifically, when he exited the alcove.  Sesshomaru simply ignored the way the other male was acting, knowing that today he and Inuyasha would finally have their many questions answered.  It was while he was drying his hands off, that he was given an answer to his question of where the discussion would occur.

　

          "Um...if you don't mind,"  Harry started to say, then blushed as his stomach could be heard as it rumbled loudly.  "I would like to wait until after we eat for the more intense or indepth questions and answers, but could we get to some of the easier ones over breakfast?  You know, things like names and where we are?  How I ended up here would be considered one of the harder questions that can keep until after I have some food in me."

　

　

          Sesshomaru thought that the blush that spread over the little one's face was fascinating and decided to see if he could get it to spread any further over the pale expanse of skin.

　

          "That would be more than acceptable, little one.  If I may,"  Sesshomaru suggested, making sure to keep eye contact.  "You are certainly welcome to continue to dress as you currently are, it is lovely after all.  But if you get chilled, help yourself to anything you find in any drawer or closet."

　

          Sesshomaru counted himself well rewarded by the slightly confused expression that morphed rather quickly into a look of horrified embarrasment, with a blush that spread, most attractively, across his delicate face and down his slender neck, fading out at the top part of his chest as the Kitsune quickly moved both hands so that they were covering his more private area.  Looking on with a facade of bland indifference on his contenance, Sesshomaru watched the little one sidle past him, rotating so as to not present his back side, and slip out of the room.  Only then did Sesshomaru allow his composure to slip as a feral, appreciative grin slipped onto his lips.

　

          'Positively delicious,'  Sesshomaru leered mentally.

　

          Harry, once out of sight, quickly began to dart around the massive bedroom.  He was much more alert than the last time he saw it, though he still didn't absorb the many details, simply because he was in a hurry to find either a dresser or a closet.  Harry was triumphant in his pursuit of clothing when he stumbled into a walk-in closet that was bigger than the dorm room in Gryffindor that he shared with four other guys.  Not really caring about what he might wear as long as it offered him full coverage and allowed him some comfort for his tails, Harry slipped on what looked like a woman's very expensive dressing gown.  It was a rich, saturated sky-blue color, covered in embroided cherry blossoms, and felt like it had to made of either satin or heavy silk.  Harry couldn't control the pleasant shiver as the luxurious material caressed his bare skin.  Once he had it on, he pulled his long hair out from under it and quickly tied it shut with the matching sash.  It was slightly uncomfortable where his tails were, but a small flair of what Harry was coming to recognize as his demonic powers, accompanied by a slight popping noise, had his tails properly fanned out behind him and the robe sitting much better.  Only then, when he was completely covered, did Harry exit the closet and let himself take in the splendor of the room.

　

　

          The first thing Harry noticed about the room was the absolutely massive bed.  It was bigger than his entire bedroom at Privet Dr. and dominated the large bedroom from where it sat before the floor to ceiling windows on a raised platform.  Again, it looked like the fabric of choice was silk, this time in the form of sapphire blue sheets, although the comforter looked to be made of some type of thick, luxurious fur that Harry couldn't identify.  Taking his focus off of the bed that he see had a rather large lump in the middle of it, clearly indicating that someone was still using it, Harry turned his attention to the rest of the room, which was amazing.  The walls were painted white, which might have been a bit overwhelming with the bright sunlight streaming in, if they weren't almost completely covered by paintings or tapestries in every style imaginable and anywhere there failed to be a piece of beautiful wall art, there hung instead some sort of weapon.  The furnishings were a hodgepodge of various styles and eras in numerous colors and materials that somehow made a breathtaking whole as one looked around.  Harry gave a brief look to the built in, sunken, round fireplace in the middle of the room, but quickly moved on from there when the aquarium built into the far wall near a set of double doors caught his attention.  Moving foward until he was within arm's reach, Harry lost himself in enjoyment as he watched the fish dive and swirl amongst the coral and anemones.

　

          Harry didn't know how long he stayed like that, lost in the mesmerizing dance the fish were performing naturally, but he quickly returned to himself when the much taller male from the bathroom gently touched his back.

　

          "If you would accompany me, I shall take you to the solarium.  I was unsure what foods you might prefer to eat, so when I called down to room service I just ordered a couple of everything on the breakfast menu, along with a few special orders that a Kitsune acquaintance of mine vastly enjoys."

　

          Harry nodded his head in stunned agreement and wordlessly walked with the male as he tried to get over his shock at the ease the other male had at identifying him as a Kitsune.  It wasn't until he was seated at an ornate, wrought iron table in a chair that the other male had pulled out for him and surrounded by an amazing assortment of plants that he could only identify a few of even with his vast knowledge thanks to Petunia Dursley's obsession with having him work himself from dawn to dusk so that she could win the annual garden contest she would enter, that he found his voice again.  Just as he was about to speak up and try and ask a few of the questions that were beginning to bounce off of the inside of his skull, a small buzzing noise was heard.

　

          "Ah, most excellent timing.  If you will give me but a moment,"  Sesshomaru said as he moved gracefully away from the table and glided over to the door they had entered the room through.  Once there, he pressed a button on the inset panel.  That done, he turned back to the table and his new Beta. 

　

          "That was the service staff letting me know that they are here with our meal, if you were curious.  I let them know where we were choosing to eat so that they may bring our meal to us."

　

          Harry immediately began to panic at the thought of someone seeing his Kitsume features, his ears slicking themselves to his head in his distress.

　

          "But-"

　

          "Hush, little one.  There is no need for worry and stress on your part.  Surely you did not think that I was a human, did you?  This tower is owned, in part, by myself and is operated by, and for, demonkind."

　

          Sesshomaru smiled slightly at the adorable sight of the little black fox ears popping back up and beginning to flick and twitch, trying to catch all of the noise in the suite.  Making his way back to the table, Sesshomaru had just seated himself opposite the petite half-breed at the small table when several servers entered the solarium, pushing a loaded trolley in front of them.  The next several minutes were a blur of movement and enticing scents as the servers made short work of setting the table for three, as Sesshomaru ordered, uncovering the dishes and placing several on the table as well as maneuvering the still laden trolley into convient reach of those sitting at the table.  The servers left the second the last dish was presented.

　

          There was silence then except for the scraping of silverware as the two males helped themselves to the various dishes, as well as the occasional asking of something to be passed over.  Once the plates were full, and juice had been poured for Harry with coffee poured for Sesshomaru, Harry began to fidget slightly before grabbing his Gryffindor courage with both hands, as it were, and asking the most basic question he could think of.

　

          "So...what's your name?"  Harry winced at how inane that question was, but he really wanted to know.

　

          "My name in Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Head of the Inu clan.  What is your name, little one?"

　

          "Harry Potter.  Technically, Lord Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, but I have to get into my bank to get confirmation and sign off on some paperwork since I just came of age to claim my title on the 31st,"  Harry rambled on without thought as he concentrated on the most delicious quiche he had ever had.  Harry didn't know everything that was in it, but he was able to identify the eggs and chicken at least:  both items appealing immensely to his fox side. 

　

          "Oh yeah.  I think that I'm also the Heir to the Dark and Honourable House of Black.  At least that was what my Godfather Sirius said to me briefly the last time I saw him which was just before the Aurors picked him up for a new trial.  Not that he had a trial the first time,"  Harry grimaced in remembrance before digging into some salmon.  "I mean, really!  How difficult is it to make sure that a person is given a full trial when arrested, not just thrown into prison because _everyone_ knows that they are guilty.  I know the war had just ended and the idiots in charge wanted to look like they were at least doing _something_ , but honestly!  Stupid sheeple!"

　

         

　

          "Oh, yeah!  I think that I might be the Lord Slytherin by right of conquest based on what my friend Neville, Lord of the Strong and Noble House of Longbottom, said in passing to me one day.  I _really_ need to get in to Gringotts and check on things.  They may be vicious little buggers that hate wizards, but the goblins are absolutely the last word on anything that impacts their bank and the gold in it."

　

　

          Sesshomaru looked in amazement as the little one, now named Harry Potter, rambled on, letting out more and more information that Sesshomaru dearly wanted the answers for.  What war?  What's an auror?  The House of Black, combined with the name of Sirius, triggered a memory of a big media blitz a year or two ago when an escaped, mass-mudering convict named Sirius Black was talked about everywhere.  Was the Godfather the same man?  Just who _was_ his new mate?

　

          The two males had almost finished eating when Inuyasha wandered into the room, blinking sleepily.  Sesshomaru wondered what he was doing up as he could barely keep his eyes open.  Or at least he wondered right up until he heard a massive gurgling grumble from Inuyasha's midsection.  Inuyasha almost fell into the chair between Harry and Sesshomaru.  Sesshomaru, knowing that his brother and mate was almost useless when he was this tired, wordlessly filled the plate before his Beta with all of the male's favorites. 

　

          While Sesshomaru took care of the food, Harry kindly filled the various drink recepticles with a wide selection of beverages, not knowing just what the new male would want to drink.  Harry had his answer quickly as the the coffee cup he had just filled was snatched up and downed in a few gulps.  Snickering quietly at the almost resigned expression on Sesshomaru's face as he glared lightly at the person who had to be the brother Sessomaru had briefly mentioned, Harry refilled the coffee mug.  When this one was merely sipped at, instead of being downed like the elixar of life, Harry went back to the remnants of his meal, determined to both enjoy the fruit tarts and eat them quickly so that he could have that in depth discussion that was promised.

　

          Fortunately Inuyasha ate both quickly and neatly, a pleasant treat for Harry who had become used to Ron's eating habits which were to shovel in as much food as possible in the shortest amount of time and rather failed when it came to using any form of manners unless his mother was eating at the table with him.  So it was only about 15 minutes later, and after an introduction by Sesshomaru, that saw the three males seated before a relaxing fire in overstuffed, oversized chairs in the library.  At which point, Harry was bombarded by information as Sesshomaru, with Inuyasha chiming in from time to time, filled in what took them to Surrey in the first place.  He also was given information about the two males being dog, or inu, demons.  It was while Sesshomaru was informing a blushing Harry about the three-week-long  mating that occured, and what other options he would have had if Harry been raised by demons instead of the horrible Dursleys where he had been found, that the information about Inuyasha's own heat, and subsequent pupping, by Sesshomaru came to light.

　

          "Wait!  I thought you two were brothers?  How can you be mates too?"  Harry asked, looking stunned as he turned his head from side to side, letting him see the males on either side of him. 

　

          "Demon blood,"  Sesshomaru began.  "It is very potent and removes any impurities from the bloodlines.  Also, siblings do not mate each other every generation.  It does happen often enough to be thought of as a common occurance, but it is not at all like the ancient Egyptians who married sisters, brothers, mothers, and fathers without a care in the world for millennia.  It generally occurs when a bloodline is near the extinction point with very few members of mating age to repopulate the clan."

　

          "That's what you took out of our little talk,"  Inuyasha leaned foward in his chair with an expression of disbelief.  "We tell you that you are now the Beta mate to two inu demons, we've had almost non-stop sex for the last three weeks with a good chance that you, a male, are preggers, and what you get hung up on is the fact that Sess and I are brothers!?  Well, technically half brothers, but still!"

　

          Harry just flashed them a bemused looking smile before responding.

　

　

          "I've known for a while that some creatures have mating habits that aren't what a human would accept as "normal", so the heat thing, while surprising, isn't that big a deal.  I wasn't expecting a three-week long mating orgy, but, hey, what can you do?  I've learned to just take things as they come and make the best out of them."

　

　

　

          "Oh?"  Sesshomaru spoke up, looking interested as he figured that now was the time for him to have his own questions answered.  "That seems like a rather odd attitude for someone of your young years.  And how did you come to learn about non-human mating habits?  Those digusting humans you were staying with don't seem like the type to ensure that anything outside their extremely limited definition of normal would have any sort of care provided for them, let alone seeing to your much needed education."

　

　

          "I suppose it comes of having a maniacal, sadistic, mass-murderer after me since I was born.  Not that I knew about it until I went off to school.  Which is also where I learned about non-humans and several of their habits.  I will admit that I didn't learned all that much about demons until this year, since demonology isn't covered until the seventh year curriculum normally, but my friend Neville filled me in on quite a bit when I was stuck in the infirmary recently.  Turned out that one of his ancestors...can someone who's still alive be called an ancestor?"  Harry mused before continuing on.  "Anyway, he said his family is related to some demon named Jinenji, which is where the Longbottom family's gift for plants came from."

　

          Harry was halted from continuing when he heard a loud thump.  Turning his head quickly to the side, it was easy to figure out what had caused the noise.  Inuyasha was currently sprawled out on the floor, having fallen off of his chair, and was looking up at Harry with an expression of shock.

　

          "I think asking the question of _who_ you are needed to be accompanied by _what_ are you."

　

　

          Harry couldn't hide his wince at what Sesshomaru said.  It hurt to hear something so similar to what the Dursley's would have said come out of the mouth of someone who didn't know him and was, by demon customs and instincts, supposed to be supportive of him and choose him first.  Harry didn't even notice that tears had started to slip from his eyes until a strong and masculine, yet oddly delicate, hand came into his view as it placed itself under his chin, forcing it to rise.  Meeting the amber eyes of Sesshomaru, Harry was stunned to see only traces of light humor in his face.

　

　

          "Whatever you are, does not make any bit of difference to us you know.  You were choosen as our mate based entirely on the fact of your power, which is an irresistable draw to demons to find such a powerful mate, and the delicate beauty that you have.  Now we just get to find out about the little quirks that make up the rest of you,"  Sesshomaru said.  "We have choosen you.  And we have choosen extremely well."

　

　

          Harry blinked back the remnants of his tears as he flung himself forward into his Alpha's arms, feeling the arms of his other Alpha wrap around him as well.  Once he was calmer, Harry lifted his head up from where it had become comfortably nestled under Sesshomaru's chin.

　

          "I'm half-Kitsune,"  Harry paused for a moment and drew a deep breath.  "And half-Wizard."


	7. Epilogue

          It was a bright, unusually warm day in early spring and the occupants of the Western Palace were determined to take advantage of that fact.  The servants had opened up various windows in an effort to air out the massive, ancient fortifications.  The gardeners were seen flitting throughout the various gardens; both those designed for pure function, such as the vegetable and herb plots, and those laid out with an eye toward relaxation and enjoyment, like the water gardens and the meditation corner.  The only garden that saw no sign of the hired help was the private, enclosed garden just off of the lord's chambers that the lords Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had gifted to their new mate.  Shortly after his arrival to the two lords' ancestral home, Harry had informed them that he enjoyed gardening, as he found it to be extremely relaxing, at which point the two doting mates had arranged for the partner of their new triad to be the one solely in charge of the bit of greenery just outside of their suite.

　

          Currently, said lords were also taking advantage of the fine day to escape the castle and relax in the private garden.  Sesshomaru could be found sitting at a small table, paper work from his numerous businesses spread out over the surface and held down by the various small and priceless works of art that the demon lord preferred to use as paperweights.  Knowing that there was no one to see him that would be shocked or scandalised by his behavior, Sesshomaru released a tiny sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.  Letting his head loll back as his hand fell away from his face, he then tilted his head slightly off to the side.  Sesshomaru felt his stress and minor irritation from dealing with idiots fall away as he beheld the corner of the garden his eyes lit upon.

　

          Inuyasha and Harry had spread out a woven, alpaca fur throw under one of the many cherry trees that could be found thoughout the garden and were closely supervising the newest additions to the Inu clan.  Inuyasha had been delivered of their pups just a week ago and had gifted his Alpha with three pups:  two identical girls with their bearers ears and the raven-wing hair of his human form along with a boy that had Sesshomaru's own cresent moon marking faintly gleaming on his brow and the matching coloration of his sire.  The three pups were strong and healthy, just like the previous litters Inuyasha birthed and would be introduced to the court and the rest of their siblings during the naming ceremony that would be held once the pups were one moon phase old.  Just as Inuyasha was governed by the moon, so too were his pups it turned out.  There was no difference for if the pups were full-demon or three-quarters demon blooded, they were all born as pups and stayed like that for the first 28 days. 

　

          Watching his mates laughing together as they gently played with the tiny pups, Sesshomaru could feel arousal gently beginning to rise in him.  He was unable to help himself in that regard.  The three little ones that he had sired upon Inuyasha and the ripe swell of Harry's body, who was due to give birth at any time, was proof to his verility and his mates fertility.  And the acts that caused such proof were infinitely pleasurable.  His Betas, obviously sensing something along their mate bond, shot matching smirks over at him before turning their attention back to the pups as they squirmed and whimpered in a puppy pile. 

　

          Chuckling quietly to himself, Sesshomaru allowed his mind to wander back in his memories.

　

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

　

            It had ended up taking the majority of the day to get through Harry's story.  There had been a few short breaks, the first being when Sesshomaru, realizing that Harry's tale was going to be rather a long one, ordered a drink cart.  They had then taken a short break for lunch, eaten in the solarium again, before resettling themselves back in the library.  Harry only finished telling his life's story just after the three of them had finished supper and were once again settled around the crackling fire in their over-sized chairs.  Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were amazed and looked at their new mate in wonder as he sipped at the cup of hot chocolate he had requested.  The two demons had been excellent listeners and only interrupted when truly shocked by the information Harry had given them.

　

　

          "I really hate to ask this of you,"  Harry said as he lowered his cup.

　

　

           "Please,"  Sesshomaru interjected.  "Ask us for whatever it is you can think of.  If it is within our power to give you, it shall be done."

　

　

          "Oh, it's not like that.  It's just that it involves me doing something I never wanted to do after coming of age,"  Harry said with a grimace.  "I have to go back to the Dursley's house because I really need to get all of my things."

　

          "That will not be a problem,"  Sesshomaru said as he rose from his seat.  "If you will wait here for just a moment, I will go and retreive the items we brought out of that place."

           Harry gave the departing demon lord a confused look before turning his attention to Inuyasha.  Inuyasha, correctly interpreting the wordless question, spoke up.

　

　

          "He and I sniffed out anything that had strong traces of your scent on it.  We found some disgusting rags that might be called clothing if someone was desperate that we left behind.  We'll take you out shopping in the near future and make sure that you have much better things to wear.  The only other thing we found that had a high concentration of your scent was under a loose floorboard in the room we found you in.  It was an odd little pouch that neither of us could open."

　

　

          "Perfect!"  Harry exclaimed.  "That's all that I wanted to grab from there anyway!  If you two got it for me, then that means that I never have to go back."

　

          Sesshomaru had just entered the room in time to hear Harry's declaration.  His eyes glowed with the pleasure of knowing that he had done well by his Beta.  Before Harry knew it, Sesshomaru had swooped down over him and captured his lips, playing with them as he savored the taste of the petite male.  Sesshomaru was pleased when, after a gentle nibble on the other's lower lip, Harry released a gasp.  A gasp that Sesshomaru was quick to take advantage of as he plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth and proceeded to map out the orifice for the first time without the effects of Harry's heat befuddling him.  It was absolute bliss that only improved when tiny, delicate hands fisted themselves tightly into Sesshomaru's silver hair.  Only when it became necessary to get in a breath deeper than the quickly snatched ones they had been grabbing did Sesshomaru reluctantly remove his lips from a Harry that was moaning into his mouth and attacking Sesshomaru's mouth with an equal fervor.

　

　

          Sesshomaru thought that he had not seen such an attractive sight such as the one before him since he had first mated his half-brother.  Harry was flushed, and after seeing Harry in the bathroom that morning, Sesshomaru knew that that enticing color was spread down far past what could be seen at the moment.  He was also out of breath as he leaned back in his chair and panted, with his eyelids partially lowered over lust-hazed eyes.

　

          "Forgive me,  I did not mean to do such,"  Sesshomaru said as he withdrew.  "I will have to plead forgiveness as my demonic instincts are still rather close to the forefront from the long heat cycle and they briefly surged as the pleasure of knowing that I had done well by my new mate flooded me."

　

          "That's okay,"  Harry said dazedly.  "Wait, that's not okay."

          Seeing that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both about to speak up, Harry held up one of the tiny, delicate hands that he still had yet to get used too.

　

          "It's more than fine that you snogged the life out of me.  We're mates now, according to what you've told me and what Neville talked to me about, that's what mates do.  So that's what I meant by okay.  What's not okay is the fact that you thought that you had to appologize for doing so."

　

          "You are quite kind and understanding, Harry,"  Sesshomaru said as he re-took his chair.  "I had thought to try and hold out on any...intimancies, until we had had a chance to get to know one another much better.  I do not wish to put you under any pressure or discomfort.  Mating may take place in the 'here and now', if you will, because of our natures as demons, but unless the mates have known each other beforehand, it is normal to pull back slightly afterwards until the newly mated are more familar with one another."

　

          "That's makes a lot of sense and is very considerate of you.  Both of you,"  Harry said with a nod of his head towards Inuyasha.  "But please, don't hold yourselves back on my account."

　

           Harry blushed a bit before continuing.

　

          "I rather like being touched by those who care for me and if you can snog like _that_ , why would I object?  It was rather brilliant,"  Harry then cleared his throat and tried to ignore the heated stares Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were shooting him, before continuing on.  "I was told that you have my things?"

　

          "Certainly,"  Sesshomaru said as he handed over the strange little pouch. 

　

　

          "Marvelous!  Now I can show you some of the things I was talking about!"

　

~~~~~ _End Flashback~~~~~_

　

          'That had certainly been an eye opening night,' Sesshomaru thought to himself.  'I thought for a while that I would never see Inuyasha again, just hear his voice as he squealed to himself in glee while wearing Harry's cloak and playing with some of the wizarding tricks that Harry had in his shrunken trunk.  And wasn't that an interesting meeting when Harry was finally able to get to Diagon Alley to see the goblins and his friends, the Weasley twins.

　

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

　

          "I cannot believe the sheer _nerve_ of that man!"  Harry hissed in agitation, his eyes narrowed in extreme displeasure as he gestured wildly from his place in front of Gringott's Bank, where Harry had just finished dealing with all of the paperwork that entailed the claiming of his Lordships, as well as the paperwork that put Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on his Potter accounts in the wizarding world.  The goblins had indeed confirmed the suspicion that Harry was also now the Lord Sytherin by conquest and that had also been a nightmare of paperwork, far worse than that of the Potter Lordship as the Slytherin one hadn't been properly managed for centuries.  While they were at the bank, Harry had also been sworn in as the Heir of the House of Black, which was fortunately all there was to it as it was the Head of House's duty to ensure that all of the paperwork was properly dealt with.  Sirius had done so and left everything at the bank so that whenever Harry was able to get in, the whole ordeal could be dealt with right then, regardless of if Sirius had been cleared yet, or if he was still involved with either the courts or the mind healers.

　

          They had also found out that Fudge had been dipping his hands rather freely into the donated funds that had been set aside for the care of the orphans from the first rise of Voldemort.  That wouldn't have made much of a difference to Harry, since he was sure that he wouldn't have seen any benefit to himself if the Dursley's had been given money to aid in raising him, but Harry had to wonder if that money would have made a difference to any of the other war orphans.  Harry did find himself greatful that Fudge had been unsuccessful in his many attempts to gain access to any of the Potter vaults as they had gone into lock down until a new Potter Lord was able to claim the main vaults, leaving only the school vault open which was closely monitored by the goblins.  He had also tried to gain access to the Black vaults, but was equally unsuccesfull as only one with Black blood could even enter them.  Harry was only able to do so thanks to his paternal Grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black.

　

          Sesshomaru and Inuyasha quickly, but casually, moved in front of their mate, ensuring him some seblance of privacy from the stares and curiousity of the shoppers in Diagon Alley.  Their currently blond-haired, blue-eyed mate was seemingly oblivious as he continued ranting, but proved that he knew what his mates were doing as he lowered his volume. 

　

          "Once we had gotten through our...um, "morning after" discussion,"  Harry blushed and calmed down at the thought of what led up to that discussion.  "I was able to focus on the nagging thought that I had forgotten something.  I wasn't able to figure out what it was I was missing though until the goblins mentioned that I had a mail re-direct ward cast on me."

　

          "I remember that bit,"  Inuyasha brightly said.  "What does that mean though?  Your bankers didn't go into that much detail about it."

　

           "Wizards deliver our mail via owl post.  The owls know how to find anyone.  I'm not sure how they are able to do that, but I can personally attest to their determination to do their job.  When they were trying to deliver my Hogwarts letter, my Uncle and Aunt wouldn't let them do their job and finish the delivery of my letter.  My Uncle went out one morning to see every tree, fence, or anything that would work as a perch absolutely covered in owls.  That's what they do if they can't deliver immediately:  they wait.  A re-direct ward meant that any owl sent to me that brushed up against the ward, wouldn't wait for me to be able to get my mail.  The owl would instead be convinced that it had to deliver the mail it was carrying to whoever, or wherever, the ward bespelled them to go to.  The goblins told me that the ward cast on me, sent any and all mail to Fudge, and had been doing so in some form for the entire time since that Halloween night.  The only thing he did recently was to tighten the ward so that _no_ owls could get through, including the ones that were from people I personally knew or were official documents."

　

　

          Sesshomaru, currently looking as he did when he saw to the Dursley's arrest, closed in on Harry as he became increasingly agitated again.  Wrapping his arms tightly around the tiny Beta, Sesshomaru slightly, and gradually, increased his aura until he felt Harry go lax in his arms and begin to nuzzle against his chest.

　

          "It will be well, little one.  We will see to this,"  Sesshomaru murmured into Harry's hair.

　

          "Actually,"  Sesshomaru could vaguely hear Harry as he spoke into his chest.  "That might be done sooner, rather than later, depending on the next stop I've got planned."

　

          "Come on,"  Harry said as he pulled away and looked up at his Alpha.  "We need to see some friends of mine."

　

           Sesshomaru and Inuyasha allowed Harry to grab one hand from each of them and pull them along behind him as he made his way through the shopping crowds.  They were fascinated by the window displays and both were equally glad that Harry apparently knew exactly where they were going as well as hoping to spend some time in the alley visiting the various shops and buying things.  Harry, accurately guessing some of what was flowing through their minds because of how the resistance increased as they went past certain shops, spoke up.

　

          "You know, I really don't intend to take all day taking care of my business.  I'm _sure_ that there will be some time to spend getting in some actuall shopping.  I want to hit the book store, the owl emporium, and quidditch supplies.  If you've seen any stores that have jumped out at you as I've dragged you past, just remember which ones they are and we'll come back to them.  Alright?  And here we are."

　

          Harry halted in front of the most odd looking store that the demon brothers had ever seen.  It was three stories tall, painted blue with bright orange trim, and had a two story mannikin standing in the front bay windows and extending through the windows' roof where the head popped out, tipping his hat so that the passers-by could see under it, revealing that it had a rodent sitting on its head.  It was also clear to see that regardless of the buildings exteriour, it was wildly popular, if the witches and wizards streaming in and out of the door were anything to go off of. 

　

          "Brace yourselves,"  Harry said as he released his hold on the their hands and moved to enter the shop.  "I knew that the twins were brilliant, and fully expected their shop to take off, but I really had no idea that it would be this popular."

　

        And with that, Harry lead them into the whirling maelstrom that was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  It took a look of effort, but they finally reached the counter.  Seeing that it was currently being manned by employees, Lee Jordan being the only one that Harry recognized off hand, Harry lead the way further back into the depths of the store.  Finally reaching the back wall, Harry pressed his hands against a bright purple door that was lacking a handle and stated, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"  as he ignored the dazed expression on Inuyasha's face and the blank mask that Sesshomaru was currently displaying.  Harry reached back, grabbed ahold of both of his mates, and pulled them _through_ the door after him as he marched forward.

　

          "Oi!  Fred and George!  You in here?"  Harry called out.

　

          " **HARRIKINS!** "  came the exited yell as two identical, red-haired males came flying down a set of stairs that lined up against the room's far wall.

　

          Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were released from Harry's grip when he was swept up by the two unknown males, both of them jabbering on at high speeds as they held up the petite Kitsune and spun him around.  Sesshomaru, not liking the fact that strange males were manhandling _his_ delicate, adorable Beta, stepped forward with a growl and snagged Harry out of mid-air, shoving him into Inuyasha's arms, before stepping in front of his two Beta's.

　

          " **Whoa!**   Hold on there, big guy.  _We don't mean any harm to_ **our little Harrikins.**   We're just **excited to** _see him._ It's been _a while and_ **we had some news** to share with **him.  Although** , judging by the arm _candy he came in with,_ **Harry has some news for us.  Also,** _we know that you_ don't like all the attention that **you normally get, and we know** that it will be worse than normal _since you offed the great ugly,_ but what's with the **Malfoy features and get up**?"

　

　

          Harry peeked around Sesshomaru, snickering lightly at the dazed expressions on his mates' faces.  The way the twins spoke was always a lesson in confusion the first time someone heard them, and for some people it was a matter of confusion for _everytime_ they heard them, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were no exception.  Harry, having spent a bit more time with them, was now used to the way that the two seemed to share one mind and easily picked up and followed their speech.

　

          "I guess I'll answer the bit about the arm candy first, since that is the reason I look like this.  But how did you know it was me?"  Harry asked as he reached up and pulled out an emerald stud from his ear, placing it in the pocket of the suit Harry had picked, then shrunk, from those offered by Sesshomaru as he was the one insisting on wearing the things since they were going to be attending to business in a bank. 

　

          "Simple Harry-dear, _only one other person_ knows what that door's _password is._ **Our secret investor!** Not even out workers _are allowed in our_ **inventing room.  They have** to summon us via _two way mirror if they_ **need us up front.** "  Fred and George said before conjuring enough chairs for everyone to sit down.  "Now please, _grab a seat_ and lets get _down to the_ **good stuff.  We have some** _stuff to tell you about_ too, Harrikins."

　

           Seeing that the red-headed twins were making no further move towards Harry, and seeing as well that Harry trusted them enough to remove his demon glamour, Sesshomaru moved foward and took a chair, gesturing for his mates to do the same.  Not that Harry was allowed to have his own chair, since Inuyasha wordlessly refused to release his armful and simply puled Harry down onto his lap.  It was easy to tell that Harry had zero objections to this as he immediately drew up his feet and twisted until he was completely seated on Inuyasha's lap. 

　

          Once he had gotten comfortable, Harry launched into a complete explaination of what occured on his birthday and the three weeks following, including what he knew of his two mates.  The leers that the mates were gifted with by the red-haired duo were truly alarming when Harry filled them in, in the vaguest possible way, of what occured during his heat.  Harry concluded his little information bomb with, "And I know that at some point, both of you will need to speak to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to give them the whole ''If you hurt Harry, we'll hurt you" speech.  I'll make sure to absent myself later for you to do that, as well as giving you some time to ask questions *COUGHinterrogateCOUGH*, but right now, I would like to hear about what I asked you to do."

　

          Fred and George shared a look and began to gesture slightly at each other, which was truly alarming to Harry as the gestures grew in intensity.

　

          "What did you two do?"  Harry asked in alarm, causing their heads to whip around.

　

           " **Um... well** , you know how you _asked us to keep an_ eye on Fudge and his **gang of idiots?** _And find some way_ of stopping him and discrediting **him if he got out of hand?** Well, funny thing _about that..._ "

　

          Harry was begining to feel highly alarmed now as the two wouldn't meet his eyes as they hemmed and hawed.  Taking a deep breath, knowing that whatever it was to make the terrible twosome act like this had to be huge, Harry drew strength from his mates and asked again.

　

          "What did you **_do_**?"

　

           **"WekindamanagedtogetFudgebootedfromofficeandthenyougotelectedinalandslideinawriteinvote,** **buteveryonewroteintosaythatyoushouldbeking.Thewizengamotisjustwaitingtoseeyoufirstbeforeconfirmingyourwin,** **whichiswhythegoblinsdidn'ttellyouwhenyoustoppedatthebank. Pleasedon'tkillus?"**

　

 

          Harry shook his head in confusion as he tried to make some sense of the verbal assault that spewed from Fred and George.  Giving it up after a moment or two, Harry shot an intense look at the two and tensely requested that they repeat the information again, in a more understandable manner.

　

          After much starting and stopping on the twin's side of things, and with Harry poking, prodding, and threatening them all the way, it was finally revealed that thanks to the twin's efforts, not only had Fudge been booted out of office, but Harry was now the King of the wizarding world. 

　

　

          Harry reeled back in shock once the information settled in, Inuyasha reaching around tightly to steady the other half-breed.

　

          "I-I-I...king?  ME?!  You...it...but,"  Harry stuttered out before the shock overloaded him, causing him to faint.

　

          Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged their own set of glances as Inuyasha re-settled a fainted savior of the wizarding world in his arms with a sigh.

　

          "I suppose that we could jsut refer to him as the Lord of the East now.  It would balance out your title nicely after all,"  Inuyasha blandly stated after a moment of thought.  "You know, like bookends."

　

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

          It had taken _a lot_ of arguing on all sides, but in the end Harry was still the leader of the wizardingly world.  He did however refuse to be called a king and insisted that if he was going to be referred to as anything, it would be be the title Inuyasha had suggested, "Lord of the East".  The argument that had finally swayed the shocked and angry saviour, was the fact that the reason that there had been so many wizards trying to take over their world was because magic was trying to fill a position created by the unconscious desires of the numerous witches and wizards that wished for a final, ultimate authority that they could appeal to when they thought that they just weren't being heard by the government.  Harry had been shocked to hear, privately from Dumbledore himself, that Dumbledore had once been one of the wizards that felt called upon to take control of their world and had plans that only fell apart due to an argument and a death, and that he wouldn't speak any more on the subject.

　

          The whole Lord of the East/King of the Wizarding World thing was working out extremely well and involved very little work as it turned out.  Just the fact that there was someone higher up the chain from the minister-elect Kinsgley Shacklebolt, who was checking up on him and could remove the man from office, had him determined to do a good job and not pass along any trouble to his boss.  And since the minister was working hard to improve the lives of everyone in the British Isles that he had control over, there were very few of the residents of the Isles that petitioned to have an audience with the Lord of the East.  It was also the same for the other wizarding communities around the world.  Harry had the thought that in a few short years, _Harry_ would be forgotten about in favor of his title of Ruler.  It would just become a matter of fact piece of information that, _of course_ , there was a ruler to ensure fairness and justice and all that stuff, and that magic would ensure that the _fact_ of a ruler never disappeared.  Thus letting everyone go on about their lives with very little fuss and inconvience.

　

          'Which was just as well,'  Sesshomaru thought as he gave up on the paperwork and made his way over to his family after hearing a startled yell from Harry.  As he lifted his panicking Beta into his arms, and felt the wetness that signaled Harry's waters had broken, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel some sort of thankfullness to two of the most despicible beings he had ever met or heard of, Vernon Dursley and Bellatrix LeStrange.  'Who knew happiness was brought about by having someone steal massive amounts of money from you as well as having someone attempt to kill you in the most painful way they possibly could?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little bonus chapter to my finished fic is in celebration of the original posting on ff.net reaching 500 favs. Hope you all enjoy!

　

          Harry leaned back into the large, warm body that came up behind him, confidant that it could only belong to one of his mates. Here, in the innermost sanctum of their suite of rooms, the only servants allowed in were all very distant relatives, and they were still only allowed into the rooms under the watchful eyes of guards when the room needed to be cleaned or when food and beverages were summoned. Harry churred softly in pleasure and released his un-noticed tension when the one behind him reached up a hand and began to gently massage the base of his fox ears. Inhaling gently, Harry was instantly able to identify the heavy canine musk scent of Sesshomaru, as opposed to the light canine and human scent overlaid with sweet milk that indicated Inuyasha, thus letting him know that it was his Primary Alpha behind him.

　

          Shaking off the calming and tranquilizing effects of the ear fondling for a moment, Harry spun around, placing himself face to chest against the much taller form of his Dominant. Harry nuzzled against the silk covered, sculpted muscles of the deceptively slender looking Lord for a moment or two before looking up and meeting the impassive amber eyes looking down at him. Giving into his mischievous inner fox demon for a moment, Harry surged upwards and just managed to land a small lick to the tip of Sesshomaru's nose. Letting out a giggle, Harry tried to pull away only to note that Sess' arms had come up around him at some point and were now holding tight. Harry looked up, laughter lighting up his emerald hued orbs and tiny, delicate features, only to see a slight smirk on Sess' face as the Lord of the East bent his head down. Harry would never know what his mate was about to do at that time because just then, his other mate, Inuyasha, choose to make his presence known.

　

          "Oi! Break it up you two! Do you _want_ to mess up all of that work that Satoshi-kun and Sayaka-chan spent getting the two of you ready for tonight? And just think what Sess' mom would say! You know that she's been impatient to meet her latest grandchildren and only tradition has held her off from storming the rooms in search of them this last month. If the naming and presenting ceremony don't start on time, I sure ain't gonna be one to try and hold her off."

　

　

　

          Harry sighed, tugged lightly on Sesshomaru's resplendent silk and fur robes until the tall male bent down enough for Harry to give him a gently kiss on the lips, then reluctantly stepped out of the safety the encircling arms imparted to him. Flashing an apologetic smile over at his secondary mate, Harry cautiously ran his delicate hands gently over his own beautiful robes that were nearer to wearable art than clothing, hoping to smooth out any sign of imperfection. Harry had _no_ desire to draw down the wrath of the two senior servants that had spent the better part of the day aiding him with his preperation. It took several _hours_ just to see to his hair for the evening's ceremony as the massive ebony mane had to be put up on the top of his head with jeweled pins, although some of it was allowed to trail. The bits that were kept down had been embellished with beads and amazing enameled metalwork that looked like living flowers, before being pinned up in graceful swoops and twists. If Harry hadn't had the unnatural strength of his demon heritage to support the massive weight, he was quite sure that his slender neck would have snapped the moment the supportive rests were removed from under his chin.

　

　

　

　

          Putting on his robes had only been slightly less traumatizing, and that was only because they had been designed extremely carefully. Harry was still nursing his pups and so robes that could be put on and taken off quickly and easily were the rule for him as well as Inuyasha. There had still been a great deal of fussing over the under layers and getting the placement of each layer just right.

　

          Harry couldn't help the small sigh that escaped him and he pouted slightly at having to withdraw from Sess' arms. Drawing himself up to his full height, tiny though it was, Harry forced himself to refocus his attention back onto the upcoming ceremony.

　

          It had been a full month since he had given birth to the pups, and it was finally time to end their seclusion. After the ceremony that presented the pups to the rest of the clan and assembled guests, and the pups were finally given names, they would be moved out of the inner-most room that they had been living in for the last month and into one of the nurseries that adjoined the master suite. Harry would still be their primary care giver, but now the pups would each have a servant assigned to them, allowing a bit of a break for Harry, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru who had been doing all of the child care since the birth.

　

　

          Thinking of his pups obviously was more than enough to rouse them as Harry could hear the little ones squeaking and whimpering in the last room of the suite. He gracefully turned and, ignoring the weight of his hair and the layers of his kimono, Harry glided across the floor, through the open door to the single cradle, and gently picked up the loudest pup. Cradling the tiny body against his own with one hand, Harry reached back into the crib and lifted out the other pup, placing it against his body with its sibling.

　

　

          Harry may be nervous about tonight, as there would be a great many demons come to give witness to the most recent additions to the family of one the Great Lords, as well as the children of the Wizarding world's defacto King, but he also found himself impatient. Due to his status as a half-breed, Harry's pups, just like Inuyasha's, had ended up being ruled by the moon and so had yet to take their more humanoid forms. Harry had also had his human side come out under the control of the moon, although it was much less often than Inuyasha's human night, as Harry only turn human during the night of the second full moon of a month, also known as a blue moon.

　

          It was theorized that as canines, they had a closer connection to the moon. This theory was being studied in greater depth by several of the court's scholars, but was being given more credulance as the few half-blooded children that Inuyasha had given birth to over the years also had the moon controlling some aspect of their lives.

　

          Needless to say, Harry was quite excited for moonrise tonight, which was when the ceremony had been planned to start.

　

          Leaving the inner-most room with his precious armfulls, Harry glided back over to his mates, who stood waiting for him at the door to their bed chamber. Harry beamed the two of them, getting a kiss on the forehead from both of them when he drew level.

　

          "Are you ready, my mate?" asked Sesshomaru.

　

          "Yeah," Harry whispered, his nerves battling with his joy.

　

          "Come on, Harry," Inuyasha said with a look of understanding on his face. "It's gonna be okay. We've been doing this for thousands of years, you have nothing to worry about. We'll meet up with the servants who have our older three pups; Daichi, Maiko, and Maki. Then we'll all walk down the center of the assembly, letting everybody see the pups, until we reach the front, where we simply have to wait until the moon rises. Once the moon is fully up, the pups will transform, you announce their names, and then everybody will break up and start mingling with each other, taking turns to come up to us and offer their congratulations to us and blessings on the pups. The only thing you'll have to watch out for is Sess' mom trying to disappear with her newest grandchildren."

　

　

　

          Harry snorted a bit at that last sentence, knowing that it was most probably true, and if Sess' mom didn't, it would be Molly Weasley who had sent him a small mountain of hand knit baby clothes. He allowed Inuyasha to steer him from the room by the use of a gentle hand at the small of his back as he soaked up all he could about the last time he would have with just his mates and their tiny pups. From now on, he would be sharing the precious little beings he and his mates had created with their love with the rest of the world.

　

          Just before the five of them left the sanctuary of their suite, Harry paused for a moment and looked down. Looking back up at him were two amber eyes and two emerald eyes, one of each color in each face as mirror images of the other. The fully-demon twin boys were identical, both with beautiful silver fur, adorably oversized fox ears, and twin fox tails; except for their eyes. There were no visible markings on either of them, but Harry wasn't going to rule the idea out just yet, as some of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's older children had had markings hidden under their puppy fur, or developed them as they aged.

　

          Sesshomaru had been radiating a smug satisfaction ever since their birth and the sight of their twin tails, knowing that the little ones would be extremely powerful as most fox cubs were only born with a single tail and had to work hard to earn each additional tail after that first. He had then subtly flaunted that bit of knowledge in council meetings as a way of chastizing the few nay-sayers who had objected to the Demon Lord taking yet another Hanyou as a mate, instead of a proper Demon or Demoness from appropriate bloodlines. The knowledge that his incredibly young mate had gifted him with fully demon twin boys, each bearing two tails apiece, on his first mating, had quickly circulated and caused a flood of marriage offers for the boys and any future offspring, as well as several about faces by some of the more visibly outspoken opponents of Hanyou. The fact that Sesshomaru had mated with two incredibly fertile Hanyou that produced some of the most powerful Demon-blooded beings in the last millenium had caused a rush of Hanyou matings among the lesser Demons and second born as they attempted to increase and improve the failing bloodlines of their families.

　

          Harry pushed those errant thoughts away as he gave one last gentle squeeze to the most important thing he had ever done with, and in, his life. It was time.

　

　

　

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.A.R.D.I.S.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　

　

          Harry let out a very contented sigh as he flopped backward onto the obscenely large bed that dominated the bedroom he and his mates shared. It had been a long, eventful evening and the fox-Hanyou was grateful that the ceremony had gone well. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, himself, and the pups were all in place with plenty of time to spare for moonrise, and when the moon was fully risen, the pups had easily changed into their more humanoid form. Once that had occured, Sesshomaru stepped slightly forward and calmly announced the names the three of them had decided on, with a slight gesture towards each respective boy.

　

          Yoshiyuki James Sirius Taicho-Potter, was agreed upon for the eldest born after much discussion as Harry couldn't think of a time he had been happier, as well as a wish to honor two of the men that had done so much to try and protect Harry. And, after much discussion and the finding out of some facts, Yoshikazu Auratum Severus Taicho-Potter. Auratum was a type of lily native to Japan that Harry had fallen in love with and Severus after the dour Potions Master that had turned out to be a spy for Dumbledore who had done his best to abide by a vow he made to protect Lily's child at all costs. Harry had been both incredibly shocked and deeply touched, crying all over the appalled male when they had briefly met up at Gringott's.

　

 

          Looking back on it, most of his reaction to finding out about Severus Snape could easily be attributed to the pregnancy as he was about half-way through by the time he discovered the facts of the matter.

　

　

　

          Harry let out another tired sigh as he brought up an arm over and across his face. While the evening, over all, had gone well, and the ceremony and naming had passed without a hitch, dealing with that many politicians, rich and famous personages, and all of the extended families, including his mates' older children, _their_ children, Sesshomaru's mother, and all of the Weasley family with Hermoine and several other friends from Hogwarts. Harry thought it might come to blows over who got to hold the boys first when he descended from the dais and both Molly and his Mother-in-Law swooped down on him and the boys.

　

　

　

          A large, warm hand gently setting itself down onto his chest had Harry sliding his arm upwards, letting him see that Sesshomaru was gazing down at him with a slightly lecherous expression.

　

　

          "Yes?" Harry softly queried, a vaguely puzzled expression on his face.

　

　

          He got his answer in the form of a deep, possesive kiss as Sesshomaru swooped down and assaulted his lips, thrusting his tongue past the lips that had parted slightly in shock over the speed of the attack. Harry moaned as his mate's tongue battled with his own, easily winning the contest before it went on to sweep over and map the rest of his mouth. Before Harry knew it, Sesshomaru had freed him from the layers of kimono. The special care taken to ensure that the pups could easily be nursed allowing the Lord to quickly strip the material from his body, leaving as naked as the day they had mated.

　

　

          Harsh panting filled the air as the Demon Lord expertly played Harry's lithe body: nipping and sucking at areas that Sess and 'Yasha had discovered to be sensitive, gently fingering his moistened entrance as the slight brushes and casual touches without deeper penetration drove Harry wild, suckling happily at Harry's nipples and greedily swallowing down the sweet milk produced from his body. Soon, two sets of hands were roaming across Harry leaving flames in their wake as they roused him to a fever pitch, only to soothe him slightly a moment later.

　

　

　

          "Now...please. Please, more. I need more!" Harry cried out. He was disorientated when, following his cry, he was picked up and spun around. Landing on his hands and knees, Harry instinctively spread his legs further open and braced himself. He was rewarded by a larger body draping itself over his back and the barely there bit of burning, stretching pain as a large organ pierced the guardian ring of muscles that had only been teased, never fully stretched. Fortunately, the three of them had intercourse often enough that it wasn't an issue, as well as the fact that submissives were built for this.

　

　

　

          The person draped over his back didn't hold back and was soon pounding deeply into Harry and nailing his prostate after a couple of tries, only to pause a few minutes later. Harry wanted to scream as the other stopped. Tilting his head to the side, Harry was able to make out the fact that it was Inuyasha who had been pounding into him.

　

　

          "Please, don't stop 'Yasha. More, harder. Deeper," Harry sobbed out. The bastard had stopped fully buried inside of Harry with his length pressed up against Harry's prostate. And while the pleasure was brilliant as his nerves were all lit up, Harry needed more. He had his answer as to why Inuyasha had halted when he was jolted forward without any actual movement on the other male's part.

　

 

          It seems that Sessomaru was going to use Inuyasha as 'Yasha plowed into Harry.

　

　

          Harry could more than live with that as Inuyasha finally started moving again to the rhythm being established by Sesshomaru.

　

　

          Harry could tell that he wasn't going to last that long tonight. He had been too nervous and worked up over the ceremony and presentation, and all of that stress had built up in his system. As his gut tightened in anticipation, Harry reached between his spread legs and grabbed ahold of his freely swinging and bobbing erection. Using the copiously drooling pre-cum, Harry slicked his hand and began to stroke himself off. Harry came after a handful of strokes, screaming out his release while he sprayed his seed over the bedding below and his anal passage clamped down hard on the invader.

　

          It seems as though Inuyasha was just as in need of stress relief as Harry, if the way the dog hanyou only thrust a few more times before filling Harry's channel with the heat of release was anything to go by.

　

          Harry just lay there as he sought his breath, loving the way that Inuyasha used his hands to trap Harry in place as the male nuzzled his neck as they both savored the after orgasm bliss. That was until Sesshomaru spoke up.

　

　

          "Do not think for one moment that this Sesshomaru will allow such a happenstance to occur."

　

          Harry really twisted his neck and craned it around and was just able to make out Sesshomaru as he knelt, pulled out and fully visible, behind Inuyasha. It was more than apparent that the primary Alpha had yet to find release as his member was an angry purplish-red color. For all that people said that Hermoine was the brains of their little trio of friends, it was acknowledged that Harry was quite good at on the spot thinking and so he didn't snicker, laugh, chortle, or show _any_ signs of amusement at Sess's predicament.

 

          It seems that for all that Inuyasha was several centuries old, and had been mated to Sesshomaru for about half that time, he really didn't think things through very well. 'Yasha had snickered. He had attempted to hide it, true, by doing it quietly into the back of Harry's neck, but Sesshomaru still easily caught it. The snickering was abruptly halted as Inuyasha let out a tiny yelp as both he and Harry were jolted forward. Obviously, Sesshomaru had driven himself back into Inuyasha's depths once again, this time without any warning.

　

          "This Sesshomaru has many expectations for the rest of the night, and into the morning. You both would do well to remember that the pups now have servants to mind them, leaving us with a great deal more free time," Sesshomaru's eyes glowed with intensity as he leaned forward, giving another sharp thrust of his hips at the same time. "And this Sesshomaru has many, many intentions of filling up those newly freed hours."

　

 

　

　

　

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

　

　

Yoshiyuki - righteous happiness

　

　

Yoshikazu - good and harmonious

　

　

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised re-posting of my same story on FFnet. I have been planning for some time to re-proof, revise, and copy all of my stories over here and now that the kids are back in school, I will be able to concentrate. This is in prep for me to bury my head back into my writing after a summer off to deal with selling and moving house, and my hoarde of children talking to me every five minutes. As a result, I need to work on getting back in the swing of things as I rather desperately wish to finish the HP/LOTR crossover that I started and has been swimming around in my brain for the last year.


End file.
